The Highschool Disaster
by NumberOneCLutz
Summary: So what happens when two girls who are in love with Naruto get there wish and get to meet the actual characters? Well we will find out when 5 of the Naruto guys become foreign exchange students and get transferred to their high school. Well let’s find ou


**Ok so this is my first fanfic so please bare with me. My friend made me put this up since I was showing it to her and all. So please tell me what you think. I might delete it depending on a lot of things. So yeah.**

**So what happens when 2 girls who are in love with Naruto get there wish and get to meet the actual characters? Well we will find out when 5 of the Naruto guys become foreign exchange students gets transferred to their high school. Well let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Rent for if I did that would be freaking AWEsOME!**

Key

_Music lyrics_

"Speaking"

((Authors Notes))

"_Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn. You better take me baby or leave me.."_ ((lyrics to Take Me or Leave me from RENT fyi))

Penny jumped out of bed when she heard her alarm clock go off. The song that woke her up was obviously from Rent, her favorite musical.

Today was the first day of school. Penny couldn't wait to see all of her friends, most of which were in her classes.

She scrambled into the shower and began her usual morning routine take a shower, get dressed, etc). Penny wanted to look good for the first day of school. Even if there were no cute guys there for her to impress.

Meanwhile right next door a very annoying beeping sound was heard. That sound belonged to Penny's best friend Jill's alarm clock. Jill hated mornings especially mornings when she had to be up by 6:30 AM. When hit the snooze button to her alarm clock and went back to sleep.

The next thing to wake Jill up was the sound of her mother's voice. "Jillian you better be up by now!" Her mother screamed at the top of her lungs.

"All right, all right. I'm up." Jill said lazily getting out of bed and heading towards her bathroom. "Stupid school." She muttered before getting undressed and taking a shower.

Penny and Jill are two of the bestest friends on the face of the planet. They met when they were younger and have been inseparable since.

Penny was 15 years old and was average height. She had blonde hair that went down to about her mid-back and had green eyes. She was very nice, kind, random most of the time and loud when she wanted to be. She loved music and had an obsession with anime much like her friend Jill.

Now Jill was also 15 years old and was a little taller then Penny. She had really long brown hair and blue eyes. She was very hyper and random except not in the mornings. However once she got that caffeine and sugar in her she will be bouncing off the walls. She loved destroying things and also had an obsession with anime.

After Penny had finished her morning routine, she grabbed a pop-tart and her backpack and was out the door.

She waited at the end of her driveway for Jill. Jill was normally late since it took her a while to get ready. She really isn't a morning person.

Penny turned her head in the direction of Jill's house. "There you are." She said seeing Jill walking down the street, coffee cup in hand.

"Hi..." Jill said lazily. It looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep.

Penny eyed the cup of coffee in Jill's hand, "Have you had any of that yet?"

Jill shook her head no. She started to close her eyes but the would open them again. She was forcing herself to stay awake.

"Well get some caffeine in you! You look like you're about to fall asleep." With that being said Penny grabbed the cup in Jill's hand and made her drink the coffee.

Within seconds Jill was back to her normal hyper self. "Did you catch the Naruto episode last night?" She asked

Naruto was one of Jill and Penny's favorite anime's. They loved all the guys except for maybe Orochimaru (evil snake man). That was understandable though.

Penny shook her head no. "No my mom wanted me to get a good nights rest before the first day of school." She said.

The two of them walked to school continuing their talk about Naruto. Little did they know the two of them would be in for quite the surprise this school year.

When the two friends entered their school and headed towards their lockers (which were right next to each other). Something was off about their school but neither one of them could figure out what that was. No one was in the hallways, they were completely deserted.

Penny glanced at the clock casually and realized that Jill and her were over five minutes late. "Shit!" She muttered before slamming her locker closed and literally running towards her class.

Jill wondered why Penny was in a rush. I mean it wasn't like they were late or anything she thought not realizing what time it actually was. She looked at the clock to see how long they had until the warning bell rang. She then saw why Penny was running to class. "Crap." She muttered before slamming her locker shut as well. "Penny! Wait up!!" She yelled running after her friend.

The two of them arrived at their class together (they had the same first period) and quietly snuck in.

"Penny Darnell and Jillian Williams I assume." The teacher of their class said looking at them.

The two teens turned around and gave their new teacher an innocent smile.

"Care to explain why the two of you are late?" The teacher asked tapping her foot on the floor.

"Well um..." Penny started trying to think of anything. Then again she wasn't the best liar.

"You see we were walking down the street and we saw this little boy choking on his morning breakfast. So I preformed the hymlic while Penny called the hospital. When everything was worked out the two of us ran to school." Jill said telling their whole fake story. Penny nodded in agreement with Jill's explanation and added a smile.

"Sure.." Their teacher said not believing a word that Jill had said. "Well since you two like to help people you will be showing our foreign exchange students around. I'll let you off easy, it is the first day of school. Take your seats, the foreign exchange students should arrive soon." Their teacher added. He then gestured to their new seats.

Jill and Penny took their seats and sighed. They'd have to show these people around for almost the whole year. Great, just great. It was only the first ten minutes of school and already they hated it.

"With our luck they'll be girls." Jill said knowing that her and Penny weren't the luckiest people in the world. Seeing as what just happened she knew that nothing good could come out of this.

"Or worse, preppy girls." Penny shivered.((I'm not a big prep fan so don't take offense if you have friends that are)) She couldn't imagine what their life would be like if they had to show around stupid, high pitched preppy girls.

"That would be torture. They'd all be like 'Oh my God I just broke a nail' Every five seconds." Jill groaned.

A knock was soon heard at the door. "That must be them." Their teacher said going over to the door and opening it. Luck must have been with them that day because five of the hottest guys walked through the door. Jill and Penny's mouths both dropped open in shock.

The five boys lined up side by side in front of the classroom. The first boy wore a blue high collared shirt and jeans. He had glasses that were transposed((their like glasses that change depending on the light in the room. Too much they turn into sunglass. If there isn't too much they are just regular glasses)) and from the angle the two girls were sitting in you couldn't see his eyes. He had very poofy black hair. It defied gravity in a way. His skin was pale and face emotionless. 

Next to him stood a boy with brown hair. It was slightly messy and he had brown eyes. The boy was wearing a red hoodie, white shirt and jeans. He had on a very cute dog like grin((the red tattoos on Kiba's cheeks are covered with make up their still there but that's why I didn't describe them, and he somehow disguised his canine teeth)).

Beside the brown haired boy stood another blacked haired boy. His hair was in a ponytail tied in the back. He was wearing a band tee-shirt and slightly tight jeans. He had his arms crosses and looked very bored.

Next to him was a very tan hyper looking boy. He had short blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He was wearing bright orange. So bright that you could probably spot him a mile away. The boy had on one of the biggest and brightest smiles on.

The last boy was a lot different compared to the one standing next to him. He had on all black and was wearing a Jack Skeleton hat((Jack from nightmare before Christmas just in case you blanked)) which covered his hair.((That's so we can't tell his hair is styled like a ducks butt)) He had really dark colored eyes that seemed quite interesting. He looked emotionless as well and was really pale. Despite the fact that he looked really emo more then half the girls in Penny and Jill's class(excluding Penny and Jill((cause They're cool like that and aren't annoying like Sasuke's fangirls))) were staring googly eyed at him.

"Well don't just stand there, introduce yourselves." Their teacher said gesturing for them to talk and say their names.

"Andrew." The first one said giving a small smile(or at least that's what it looked like.) "I'm ben." The brown haired boy said cheerfully. He looked like a really fun guy. "Alex." The bored one said obviously very bored. "My names Jake!" The blonde said very enthusiastic. "Nick." The last one said very uninterested. This year just got a whole lot better in a matter of seconds.

**End**

**So how was it? Review please. If you don't I might take the story off of Fanfiction. **


End file.
